tellgamfandomcom-20200214-history
Felgrande
The Kingdom of Felgrande is a nation south of Amistra and borders Ganalia to the west. Overview The Kingdom of Felgrande is a constitutional monarchy ruled by a prince who holds the titular designation of Archduke of Felgrande, in cases that a female becomes the monarch she holds the title of Archduchess of Felgrande. It has an area of 12,300 square km and a population of no more than 1,198,400, the main religion of the kingdom is the Femanachi Church. Internationally the kingdom is known for its universal conscription, high technology, and its capability to hold off attacks from amistra. The official currency is Seiram. History The kingdom was founded on X234 when the House of Felgrande was founded and their castle was erected, and started to rule the neighboring areas. The monarch is taught to be the representative of the Great Hero of Felgrande, Serapino Felgrande, due to his contribution for the establishment of the country, he was made one of the 10 saints of the Femanachi Church. Land The country is bounded by the sea of Akana to the south. The country is naturally fortified by tall rigid mountains, trecherous terrains, and inhospitable land features. Dry desert regions makes up 50% of the nation and further 20% is agricultural lands, 25% is mountainous areas, and 5% is wastelands. Felgrande enjoys a warm to hot climate, the country enjoys considerable amount of rain in the mountains and plains, but very little on the deserts. Armed Forces Felgrande has a small armed forces, as a result the country relies on the policy of universal conscription to boost its military. Under the universal conscription plan all able bodied citizens, male or female, are required to serve the military for 2 years between the age of 17 to 26, otherwise they will face imprisonment. Felgrande is known for having military related subjects from elementary through college in order for them to be ready to be drafted. The military has 3 branches, the regular, militia, and the navy. The regular army is the nations fulltime military force, made up of trained and disciplined soldiers, whereas the militia is made up of the civilians drafted for service with little training besides the lessons they learned at school. The combined force of the regular army and the militia is 19,000, the navy has a size of 2,500 sailors, and the military police has 1,200 members. In other towns they tend to have a small town watch force which protects their town against attacks, the town watch is under the militia's command. Felgrande navy operates from 2 bases and has 8 surface combatants. Currency The official currency of the kingdom is Seiram. Religion The state religion as decreed by the 24th Archduke to be the Faminachi Church and it is because of these that the church made the first archduke one of the 10 saints of the Faminachi Church. The patron saint of the entire nation is St. Serapino Faminachi. The archduke do not have authority over the churches of the Faminachi religion even if it is within his jurisdiction, these arrangement was made and can be found in the Lapeul Treaty of X643 when the archdeacon meet with the archduke to ask him permission to establish a church there. Regions and other locations Ghandal ''Main article: Ghandal (County) '' Ghandal is an autonomous county in the northern part of the kingdom of Felgrande, and is very near the Amistran border. Category:Index Category:Locations Category:Countries